Misguided Eyes
by LSpade
Summary: Someone from Lois's past resurfaces. What will happen to the happy couple? This summary sucks, I know.


**What's up everybody? I am back with a new one shot. This one takes place between 'Warrior' and 'Persuasion.' While in the **_**semi-**_**awkward early stages of their relationship, Clark and Lois encounter someone who makes them admit what they've known for a really long time. AU, of course.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Smallville or any of its contents. Nope, nothing, not one.**

"So, if that's everything, I have to get going. I promised Lois I'd make her dinner tonight. You know if I don't cook, she won't eat anything but junk food." Clark stood up from the couch situated by the huge, circular window in the Watchtower and walked over to the comp set Chloe was observing.

"Yup, I think we're almost out of Roman Noodles, too. Lucky for her, she's got you to her disposal," Chloe joked. "Anyway, the streets of Metropolis seem to be quiet tonight. We can turn in now. Go and make sure my cousin is satisfied."

Clark blushed at the double innuendo and smiled at the blonde. "Alright. Hey, you sure you don't want to join? I can make enough for all three of us."

"Nah, it's okay. I think I'll pass on watching you and Lois making out every chance you get."

"We don't-we don't kiss…that much," he said, his face turning a deeper shade of red.

"Right, and that's why I'm always walking in on you guys with your tongues down each other's throats," she rolled her eyes as she went to shut down the computers. "Besides, isn't it a little late for dinner?"

"Lois got stuck at the Planet and had to push our date. But, she's meeting me in an hour."

"Dinner at eleven?" Chloe smirked.

"If that's what it takes to be with Lois, yes," Clark smiled shyly.

"Oh, you are too much, Clark. Lois better know how lucky she is," she smiled as they headed towards the door.

"I know how lucky I am to have her," he said without hesitation. "Last chance to come over. I wouldn't want you to be alone."

"I'm good, I promise. And who said I'd be alone?"

Just then, Oliver stepped out of the elevator. "Oh, hey, guys. What's going on?" He shoved his hands in his pockets

"Just calling it a night, Oliver. What brings you up to Watchtower?" Clark asked.

"Oh, uh, I just wanted to, uh, talk to Chloe. You know, some overseas business," Oliver nodded in confirmation.

"Anything I can help with?" Clark asked.

"No, Clark. I told you to go home. We can handle whatever it is," Chloe gently pushed him in the direction of the elevator.

"Are you sure?" Clark asked.

"Do I need to call Lois up here to drag you out?" Chloe threatened.

Clark's expression drained from concern to slight fear. He nodded curtly and pushed the elevator button. Oliver chuckled. "Man, you are seriously whipped."

Clark glared at him as he waited for the lift to open. "Goodnight," he responded as he stepped in and pushed the ground button.

"Night," the two replied and made sure the Kryptonian was gone before turning to face each other.

Oliver hesitantly lifted a hand to cup Chloe's cheek. When he saw no sign of protest, he leaned down to plant a chaste kiss on her lips. "Not really sure how to greet you anymore," he smiled slightly.

"I think that's a good way," she smiled back. "Anyway, I hope it's not real business that brought you here."

"Uh, actually it is. I mean, it's about Valentine's Day next week," he said. Chloe's eyebrows raised in silent question. "See, the thing is Queen Industries has to overlook new building construction down in Australia and I'll be gone for two weeks, which means I won't be able to make our Valentine's Day plans."

Chloe looked dejected at the newfound information, but shook her head in resignation. "Yeah, no. I understand, besides, our plans weren't set in stone. We did agree either could back out if we wanted."

"I'm not backing out by choice. I wish I could be here with you, but I can't play hookie from work."

"I know. It's just…well, this Valentine's Day was supposed to be…I don't know, I was really looking forward to it," she said, averting her eyes to the floor.

Oliver sighed inaudibly and pulled Chloe into his embrace. "Hey, I promise I'll make it up to you when I get back, alright? I'm really sorry. How about we do dinner before I leave? I don't have to head out until this weekend."

Chloe smiled weakly at him. "Dinner sounds good."

(((o)))

Clark had made a quick detour on the way to the Farm and blurred into the Daily Planet. He stood at the bottom of the steps and watched Lois hard at work, stunned at the sight. She wore black formfitting dress pants and a dark green blouse that accented her curves wonderfully. Her hair was pulled away from her face in a half up do and her five inch heels made Clark's blood pump faster. He was still in shock that she was finally his. It was just unfathomable, yet he couldn't imagine being without her.

After finding the feeling in his legs again, he made his way over to her. "Hey, Lois. You gonna finish anytime soon? I wouldn't want to make dinner and let it go to waste," he teased as he stood behind her chair.

"And miss Mrs. K's famous cherry cobbler for dessert? Not a chance," she answered without looking away from her computer screen, furiously tapping away on her keyboard. "I'm almost finished and when I am and this hits the stands, Palecki won't even know what hit him. Maybe next time he'll think twice about his child labor chain."

Clark smiled at her enthusiasm. It's what made every article she wrote a top read. He leaned down close to her ear and whispered huskily, "I wish you were this interested in finding out all my dirty secrets."

Her fingers fumbled a bit on the keyboard and Clark smirked at the obvious affect he had on her. She cleared her throat. "Other than your super-powered anatomy, no secret of yours is worthy of the front page."

He chuckled in her ear. "Sometimes I regret telling you my secret. I feel like you don't pay me any attention."

"Smallville, I never did in the first place. Why start now?" she asked, as she hit send and her article began its journey through cyberspace to the editor.

He turned her chair around so they were now face-to-face. "Because I'm holding cherry cobbler against you." He was so close, his breath rained on her face.

Lois licked her lips. "Just cherry cobbler? Because I think you'll need to throw in some ice cream to get me to do anything."

"I think I'm out of ice cream," he said, his lips inching closer to hers.

"Then you're also out of luck," she whispered before pushing him away. She smiled as she stood up and turned off her computer. Suddenly, she was lifted onto her desktop with Clark stepping up between her legs, causing her to yelp. Her hands grabbed onto his broad shoulders for support as his traveled along her thighs.

"How about I make some grown up grilled cheeses and we can pig out on ice cream afterwards," he suggested, his hands gliding up to her back.

"Grilled cheeses and ice cream," Lois teased with her signature narrow-eyed smile. She brushed some of his hair off his forehead. "Doesn't sound like you're putting in much effort."

"Are you trying to tell me you're high maintenance?" he smirked. "I mean, I know you are a piece of work…" She hit him in his chest playfully. "But it's close to 10:30 and I don't want to spend all night cooking. I promise I'll work twice as hard for breakfast."

"You're working on the assumption I'll stay over tonight," she said.

"Lois, by the time we finish eating and watching a movie, it'll probably be past midnight. This wouldn't have happened if you left your story 'til tomorrow."

"This is a hard hitting piece that needed to be revealed to the public eye," she said, exasperated. "That kind of stuff can't wait all because I have dinner plans."

"You're right, I'm sorry," he sighed. He leaned in and kissed her softly. "It's just, I want to spend time with you, is that so wrong? I had tonight all planned out and then you get a tip on the story. I know we agreed to put our professional lives before our personal ones, but I don't like the idea of not being with you all the time." Clark's brows furrowed. "I probably sound incredibly clingy, don't I?" He made a move to distance himself from her, but Lois's legs instantly wrapped around his waist to keep him in place.

"That's not necessarily a bad thing. I like the fact that you want to be with me, that I'm the first thing you think about, but like you said, our work comes first. I do wish our dinner date didn't have to be pushed, but I can't just drop a deadline," she said, fiddling with his tie.

Clark nodded. "I understand, I do. I just miss you. We've been working a lot lately, I hardly see you…and we're supposed to be partners."

"I miss you, too, Smallville," she smiled brightly. "Which is why we should get the hell out of here. Calls returned, stories in, and deadlines met. Now, you promised me a grilled cheese. Chop, chop."

Clark laughed and pulled her off of the desk. Lois grabbed her purse and they headed for the stairs. Lois wound her arm through his. "It's a good thing I didn't drive today."

He grinned and pulled her into his arms before speeding out of the building.

(((o)))

One would suspect dinner the previous night had gone off without a hitch. In all fairness, how hard could grilled cheese, ice cream, and a movie be, right? Well, never underestimate the dynamic duo of Clark Kent and Lois Lane; the only couple capable of turning a simple night in into a semi-blood bath. Now, the two were sitting at their desks, diving into the world of journalism…well, only one was.

Clark couldn't keep his concentration on his story long enough to get a sentence down. The infuriating brunette sitting across from him was clicking on her keyboard a little harder than necessary and wouldn't look at him, not even a glance. Maybe he was a little wrong last night, but in all honesty it was just a joke. He never knew Lois to take a joke so seriously. Maybe it was just too soon to joke about the events that took place during their quest to find the missing Warrior comic book. After all, Lois had her suspicions about a certain lady magician, who proved to do just as Lois predicted: make a move on Clark.

_The late dinner had started nicely enough. Clark cooking, Lois drinking, the two effortlessly bantering with each other; then, he made the mistake of mentioning Zatanna._

_"I swear Smallville, I don't know how you do it, but you work magic in the kitchen," Lois sighed blissfully while digging into her grilled cheese sandwich._

_"What can I say?" Clark grinned. "It helps that I'm friends with a magician. Taught me a thing or two."_

_She narrowed her eyes at him. "Yeah, I'll bet."_

_He sighed, knowing what she meant. "Lois, I'm telling the truth. There is nothing between Zatanna and me."_

_"That's why she was giving you a lap dance in a storage closet," she replied with distaste._

_"It wasn't a lap dance. She was just lonely," he sighed._

_"And she couldn't find any other piece of meat to munch on? She had to take mine?" Lois said, her voice rising in anger._

_"Do you have to refer to me as a piece of meat? I feel like just a toy to you when you say things like that." He couldn't keep the hurt out of his voice._

_"You know I don't mean it like that. You know you're more than that to me," she said, standing from her seat._

_"Then why don't you believe I could never do something like that to you? Do you really think I could ever cheat on you?" Clark stood as well._

_"I don't know what you're capable of! And I don't know how many women out there want you, but there are so many that I have to watch my back everywhere I go! Just to see which blonde or raven-haired beauty, hell even a ginger, is batting their eyelashes at you! And then have to witness you say nothing to stop them. I always have to swoop in and look like some kind of jealous maniac! Do you know how annoying it is to see your boyfriend let other women fawn all over him? Do you!?" Lois was shouting by now, but she didn't care. She was too angry to stay calm._

_"That's ridiculous, Lois! Not every woman who walks by wants me," he defended himself. "And I don't just let them fawn all over me."_

_She threw her hands up in frustration, chuckling bitterly. "And you don't even realize it. I don't know what to do here, Clark."_

_"Do about what?" Clark shouted, exasperated._

_"The fact that I will encounter lots of women who want you. And I have to endure the longing looks, the not-so-subtle flirting, the personal space breeches; Zatanna was just one in a long line of bimbos who think they actually have a shot with you," Lois said, crossing her arms over her chest._

_"Wow, Lois," he shook his head disbelievingly. "I never took you for such a jealous pyscho."_

_Her jaw dropped instantly. Hurt gripped her heart; she never thought Clark Kent would say such a thing to her, but she wouldn't show him just how much it affected her. "Psycho? Real nice, Clark." She grabbed her coat and left the farm without another word to him, but wouldn't stop babbling incoherently to herself and the plans they made were all forgotten._

He didn't know what to do with the silence between them. It was killing him. "Lois," Clark began, pushing back in his chair at his desk to direct his attention fully onto his partner.

"We got deadlines to meet, Clark. Chop chop," she replied indifferently, not removing her eyes from her notes.

"Come on, Lois. We need to talk," he tried.

"There's nothing to talk about. I'm a jealous psycho, right? I get it. Now I need to go meet a source. Can I trust you to finish the article on the restaurant fire?" She stood up, grabbing her purse, and stuffed a few files into it. When her eyes finally met his, he could feel the ice from her stare sink to the bottom of his stomach.

"You know you can," he mumbled softly.

She nodded curtly and slung her purse onto her shoulder. As she turned to leave the bullpen, a voice heavy with an English accent called out, "Well, well, well…if it isn't Lois Lane."

A few pairs of eyes turned to the entrance to the bullpen. There stood a tall guy – maybe about 6'2 – with light brown hair, a firm build, and a dazzling smile. He wore a military uniform, indicating he was a soldier, which was most likely how he knew Lois. The woman in question had a huge grin break out on her face at the sight of the man. She ran toward him and practically jumped into his arms.

"Ethan!" she exclaimed. "What brings you to Metropolis?"

"Oh, I don't know. I think it's the great food," he smiled sarcastically, releasing her a bit to look at her face. "Your father told me where you might be living. Is it really so hard to believe that I flew all the way here to see my favorite troublemaker?"

"Hmm, Ethan Troy: always has a way with words," she glared playfully at him.

"Always," he chuckled. "I really missed you, bear."

"I missed you, too." Lois leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

Clark had had just about enough of seeing Lois all over some other guy. Was this some kind of payback for the whole Zatanna thing? It couldn't be. It wasn't like Lois had called this guy up out of the blue to make him jealous. No, she looked genuinely surprised to see him. Clark's heart deflated at the realization. Thinking he couldn't take much more of the happy couple in front of him, he blurred out of the building in search of some comfort.

(((o)))

He found himself in Watchtower. Other than the loft at the farm, this place seemed to bring him some semblance of solace. He walked over to the couch and plopped down with a sigh. The image of Lois wrapped up in Ethan's arms burned in his mind and tore at his heart. It didn't help that she didn't even think to mention him to Ethan. But then again, he zoomed out of there so quickly, maybe he didn't give Lois a chance to. That didn't excuse the fact that she failed to tell Clark about Ethan. If there was history between the two – and it was obvious there was – shouldn't Lois have told him?

Clark shook his head as if that would rid him of the images and thoughts racing through his mind. His ears perked up when he heard someone walking into the room.

"Clark?" Chloe looked at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to get out of the bullpen for a while," he answered.

"Why? Too much tension between you and Lois?" she teased with an all-too-Chloe smile.

"Yes, but not the tension you might think."

At the inquisitive eyebrow arch that seemed to run in the Lane-Sullivan family he was met with, Clark sighed. "Lois and I had a fight last night. I mean, a real fight where the wrong things were said and feelings were hurt and now Lois is probably consummating her relationship with Ethan."

"Wait, Ethan? You don't mean Ethan Troy, do you?" Chloe moved over to stand by Clark.

"Why? He's not a serial killer, is he? Is he going to hurt her?" Fear gripped him at the thought of Lois being in any kind of danger.

"No, not everyone is a bad guy, Clark. All I ever heard about this guy was how happy he made Lois. She would always talk about him whenever we talked on the phone or in emails. I mean, she would go on and on about him much like I did about you."

"So, why didn't she ever mention him before?" he asked, feeling his heart sink.

"I don't know. They met when her dad was stationed in England. This was probably after she'd met Wes Keenan. Remember him?" Clark nodded. "She and Ethan dated for a while; they seemed delirious together judging by her emails. Lois was about sixteen at the time."

"Why'd it end?" he asked quietly.

"I'm not sure it did." At the slight devastation and confusion on his face, Chloe sat down next to him and elaborated. "I mean, after Uncle Sam packed up, they left England and Ethan signed up for the army. Lois tried to stay in contact with Ethan, but the further they moved, the harder that was. They tried putting time aside to see each other, but as I said, the time they shared was scarce. I guess after it stopped, they just stayed friends; never called anything official, though."

"So, this was pretty serious," he sighed.

"Yeah, Lois was crushed for a while, but you know how she is," Chloe said.

"What do you think he's doing here? He came all the way from…from…I don't even know where and he seemed so happy to see Lois. What if he's here to win her back?" Clark started imagining the worst; Lois running back to Ethan. Lois and Ethan getting married. Lois and Ethan honeymooning in Paris…Clark stood up from the couch. "Chloe, I can't let them get married."

"Whoa, slow down there, Clark," Chloe chuckled softly and held her hands up as if to steady him. "No one's getting married anytime soon. Just relax; you're jumping the gun here."

He raked a hand through his raven locks. "She was so mad last night. And hurt, too. I could see it in her eyes, but I was too frustrated to realize…Lois wouldn't just choose him, right? I mean, I knew we wouldn't stop arguing just because we're dating and we'll continue stumbling down this road with all my Blur duties, but she wouldn't give me up that easily, would she?"

Chloe rose to her feet. "When have you ever known Lois to back down from a fight?" Clark's shoulders visibly relaxed. "Okay, then. Clark, I've known you to worry more than what is necessary, but I've never seen you like this, almost paranoid. Well, actually I have seen you paranoid, when you were on that silver rock. Have you touched it recently?"

"No, I'm not paranoid. I'm just…" He took a breath. "I'm being cautious. Lois will eventually open her eyes and realize she could do better than me. I want to postpone that revelation as long as possible."

"Clark, no one is better for Lois than you," Chloe said, grabbing her coat.

"Except maybe Ethan Troy," he mumbled, following her out.

"Okay, jealousy is so not the best color on you," she said, pulling on his arm.

(((o)))

The two friends walked into the _Daily Planet_ – chatting mindlessly about work and making plans for the weekend – when they spot Lois at her desk, lounging in her chair leisurely and laughing. Their eyes turned to the source of her laughter to see Ethan sitting in Clark's chair, holding a large teddy bear, which he held to cover his entire upper body. He was making weird voices and moving the bear as if it was alive. Lois seemed to think it was hilarious while Clark thought it was ridiculous. Chloe looked up at him and saw the annoyance written clearly on his face.

"Come on, Clark. They're just friends now," she said.

"I just wish I could make her laugh like that right now," he said. "Then I'll know she's no longer mad at me."

They walked over to the conjoined desks. Lois looked up first. "Hey, guys," she smiled, standing from her chair. "I'd like you to meet someone." Ethan came around the desks to stand beside Lois. "This is Ethan Troy. Chloe, you remember the guy I told you about? The one I met in England," she said, putting an arm around him.

"Oh, yeah, I remember. Hi, I'm Chloe Sullivan, Lois's cousin." She shook his hand. "She used to talk about you all the time."

"Oh, really?" Ethan smiled, sliding an arm around Lois. "Just what did she say about me?"

"Well, she certainly didn't exaggerate about you looking like a male model," Chloe grinned. Clark gave Chloe a look along with an elbow jibe. She shrugged innocently. "So, you a military man now?"

"Yes, ma'am. I enlisted at eighteen, following in my father's footsteps. Now I'm a sergeant."

"Impressive. So, what's with the teddy bear?" Chloe asked, nodding her head in the direction of the stuffed animal sitting in Clark's desk chair.

"Well, once back in England, Ethan took me to a fair for my birthday and he tried winning me this life sized bear that I was eyeing at one of the booths. It took him three tries to actually win something, but it was only this little teddy bear the size of my palm," Lois explained.

Ethan laughed. "So I bought her this bear to make up for it."

"I wanted a _life sized_ bear," Lois articulated to Ethan.

"I couldn't find one."

"Well, keep trying." She poked him in the chest.

"It's also why I call her bear," Ethan smiled.

"Cute. Lois never told me that." Chloe smiled. "So, what brings you to Metropolis, Ethan?"

"Well, I'll be off deployment for about a month and being within the US, I figured I'd visit my best girl," Ethan smiled, giving Lois a squeeze.

Clark's jaw clenched at the arm anchoring Lois to Ethan and the smile gracing her face. He couldn't just stand idly by and watch his girlfriend in the arms of another man, but he knew acting possessive will only upset Lois further. So, he decided to bail. "You know what, as much fun as this little reunion is, I've got work to do," he said, excusing himself from the group.

Lois watched as he walked away. "Wait, Clark." Surprised she was even acknowledging him, he turned around. "Ethan is taking me out to lunch and we need three stories sent to the editor. I've done one already and my second needs to be proofread. Are you done with yours?"

His heart sank a little. "No, I-I'm almost finished."

"Okay, just make sure they all make it in," she said and grabbed her purse. She left with Ethan and Chloe looked over at Clark.

"Maybe she mentioned you before," she offered.

"I doubt it," he mumbled and headed for the copy room.

(((o)))

Chloe wasn't too happy with the friction between Lois and Clark. She was also disappointed with the ice Lois directed toward him. It was unnatural, even if they'd had a dispute, and Lois wouldn't just freeze Clark like that. It was bugging her all day, so Chloe decided to drop a line to her cousin.

_"Chloe?"_

"Hey, Lo," Chloe answered. "How's lunch?"

_"Great,"_ she replied, drawling out the word curiously. _"What's up?"_

"Oh, nothing." Chloe sighed, not wanting to beat around the bush. "Alright, I want to know what the hell happened between you and Clark earlier."

_"What do you mean?"_ Lois asked.

"I mean, how you were all over Ethan and you barely said two words to Clark."

_"Did Clark tell you it bothered him?"_

"He didn't have to. It was written all over his face. I don't get it, though. You're still dating Clark, aren't you?"

_"Of course I am. Chloe, what's going on?"_

She took a breath. "Clark came to me this morning and he mentioned that he was a little worried about Ethan."

_"Why?"_

"Because he knows you and Ethan were an item when you were in England. He knows how much Ethan means to you and he's afraid he's here to win you back."

_"That's ridiculous…not to mention impossible,"_ Lois replied, sounding a bit shocked.

"Are you sure? You need to talk to Clark."

_"Maybe he should be worried. Serves him right."_

"Lois, what are you talking about?"

_"Clark and I had a fight last night. It started with Zatanna and I called him on all the girls who love to throw themselves at him and he doesn't do a damn thing about it. Then, it ended with him calling me a jealous psycho."_

"Clark called you a jealous psycho?" Chloe couldn't believe it.

_"Yep," _Lois sighed. _"Apparently, I can't get jealous – which I never do, by the way – but he goes and gets jealous of a guy who is-"_

_"Lois!" _Chloe heard Ethan shout.

_"Sorry,"_ Lois apologized. _"Clark has no right being jealous of Ethan. Maybe he'll learn a thing or two about how I feel seeing women drool over him."_

"I get that it's annoying to watch girl after girl bat their eyelashes at him, but does he ever act on those moves?"

_"He never stops them," _Lois argued.

"But he never gives those women a second look. You know why?" Chloe responded. "Because he has a difficult time keeping his eyes off you. Lois, I've never seen Clark happier."

Lois was quiet for a moment. _"I've never been happier, either. But it hurt, Chloe. I never thought Clark would see me as some jealous wacko and think I was crazy for believing he might end up leaving me for some gorgeous, flawless-"_

"He would never leave you. He thinks you'll eventually open your eyes and realize you should be with someone better than him."

_"He does?"_ She sounded like an insecure child.

"Yeah."

_"You know that's ridiculous, right?"_

"You know you're both idiots and are perfect for each other, right?"

Lois laughed softly. _"Yeah, I know."_

"So, will you two stop avoiding each other and talk it out? I can't have my best friends fighting," Chloe pleaded. "I'll buy you all the ice cream you want."

_"I will, I will. You don't have to bribe me!"_ Lois replied and Chloe could hear the smile in her voice.

"Thank you," Chloe smiled in return. "So, I guess I'll talk to you later. Sorry for interrupting your lunch."

_"It's cool. Ethan's just stuffing his face right now,"_ Lois said. Chloe could hear him grumble something through what she guessed was a mouthful of food.

"Alright, see you at home tonight. Love you," Chloe said.

_"Bye, cuz. Love you." _Lois hung up and Chloe heaved a relieved sigh. Now all she had to do was convince Clark to see his girlfriend.

(((o)))

After talking to Chloe, Clark decided the only way to fix his current predicament with Lois was to confront her. He arrived at the Talon around eight after work the same day. He'd done a good job sidestepping Lois after lunch to give himself time to figure out what to say to her. He planned on apologizing to Lois, the whiz her off to some secluded island. He realized, after talking to Chloe, the fight they had was stupid and he wasn't going to let an old boyfriend of hers stand in their way. He wasn't normally the possessive type, but Lois always brought out the aggressive side of him. She was his.

He took a deep breath as he stood nervously outside her door. Whether she was still angry or not, Clark was going to apologize. Instead of knocking, he walked right in. He spotted her in the kitchen…clad in nothing but an ice blue lace bra and panty set. He tried, but he couldn't stop staring.

"You know, you shouldn't leave the door unlocked if dressed like that," he said with as much evenness in his voice as he could muster.

Lois nearly jumped out of her skin and whipped around to face him. A smirk graced her lips. "That's because most people would knock before entering," she replied, pulling on the robe she had laying on the counter.

"You never pay me the same courtesy," Clark was disappointed by the offending piece of clothing that obscured his view of her perfectly tanned skin. "Why _are_ you prancing around in your underwear?" he asked as he walked over to her and leaned against the counter, leaving a few feet between them.

"It's freeing," she smiled. "You should try it."

Clark blushed slightly. "I bet you'd like that," he teased.

"Of course I would. You forget I've already seen you in all your naked glory?" She punched him playfully in the chest.

"As I've seen you." He pushed off the counter and trapped her between his body and the counter behind her. His hands separated folds of her robe and he grazed the skin of her abdomen. "But it was so long ago; care to refresh my memory?" Clark opened her robe a little wider to reveal more to his hungry eyes. He pushed the robe off one of her shoulders and kissed the skin there.

Lois closed her eyes as the flutter in her stomach increased with every kiss he lavished upon her. "You seem to surprise me a lot lately," she breathed, her hands planted firmly on his hips.

"What do you mean?" he asked, his lips sliding along her jaw.

"Well, you're never this bold, and what you said to me last night-"

Clark pulled back. "I'm sorry. Lois, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say those things. I didn't mean anything. I was just too frustrated. Really, all I had on my mind last night was how much I want you, but then I said the wrong thing and you got angry. But I know now how you must feel about seeing other women around me."

Lois smirked knowingly. "Because you saw me with Ethan."

His jaw clenched at the mere thought and her hand came up to sooth the tension in his face. "I was overcome with so much anger at the sight of you and Ethan laughing and touching and I didn't like it. At all. Lois, I'm sorry for calling you a jealous psycho. If anyone's a psycho, it's me."

"Smallville, you don't have to apologize. We're both idiots and perfect for each other. We both get crazy over the smallest inkling someone's looking at the other in the wrong way. We just have to trust we'd never do anything to hurt the other. I don't know about you, Clark, but I don't want anyone else but you. You're it for me."

"I don't want anyone but you, either, Lois. I promise I'll try to make you feel better about other women being around me."

"No, it's fine. Normally, I wouldn't get all worked up over a guy, but you're different. You've always been different. I'm sorry for getting all jealous. I know you'd never hurt me like that."

"We're just two idiots in love," he smiled brightly.

"In love?" she echoed.

"Yes," he replied. "I'm in love with you." He kept his eyes on her face, trying to gage her reaction. "I love you."

It was safe to say Lois was shocked silent. "You love me? Are you sure?" she finally asked.

Clark had to laugh. "Yeah, I'm sure."

A huge smile broke out on her face and she threw her arms around his neck. "I love you, too."

He smiled and wrapped his arms completely around her, her robe hanging haphazardly around her body, and kissed her passionately. Lois giggled into his mouth, kissing him back with just as much fervor. Clark pressed her tighter into the counter as his tongue slipped past her lips, causing her to moan. The moment was shattered by a voice bringing them out of their haze.

"Hey, bear. I think you need softer towels."

Clark pulled away from Lois to see Ethan standing by her bedroom wearing only a towel around his waist, dripping wet, and drying his hair with another towel. Clark turned sharply towards Lois, clear shock on his face.

"Clark, I can explain," she said quickly, knowing exactly where his mind was going.

He pushed away from her. "What is he doing here? Dripping on your floor?"

"I let him crash here. He just came from the shower," she replied, taking a step toward him.

"So while he's here walking around half naked, you thought you'd just accompany him? Is that why you look like that? Did you join him in that shower?" Clark asked angrily.

"I can't believe you would think I would do that!" Lois exclaimed.

"Lois, do you know how this looks?" He gestured between her and Ethan furiously. "Were you lying when you told me all those things just now?"

She could see the pain in his eyes behind the anger and she softened. "No, of course not! Look, I know how this looks, but it's not what you think."

"Then what is it?" Clark asked quietly, his anger turning into hurt.

"Lois, tell him," Ethan spoke out.

"I can't," she turned to him. Clark glared at him, but kept his mouth shut.

"You have to," he said.

"You know what? I think I understand. You don't have to say anything." Clark glanced at Lois one last time before turning to the door. "Sorry to have bothered you."

"Clark, wait," Lois pleaded, moving over to him.

"I'm gay," Ethan blurted. Clark and Lois turned to him; one shocked, one surprised. "I'm gay and that's what she couldn't tell you. There's nothing between us. She loves you, Clark."

Clark stared at the other man for a moment before turning back to Lois, who had a nervous look on her face. "Is it true?"

"Yes," she said. "I would never hurt you like that. I love you."

Clark felt like a complete moron for jumping to conclusions. He couldn't even look at her when he said, "I'm sorry."

Lois cupped his chin and forced him to look at her. "It's okay. I know it looked bad. I should've told you sooner."

"I'm such an idiot," he shook his head.

"No, you're not," she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You're just jealous."

Clark rolled his eyes, but a smile crept up on his lips. He slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "You get that way, too."

"You get more jealous!" Lois countered.

"Nuh-uh!" he replied, leaning closer.

"Uh-huh," she smiled, moving into him.

"Nuh-uh," Clark smiled back and pressed his lips to hers.

"Aww! You guys are so cute!" Ethan gushed girlishly.

The couple broke apart to look over at him. They laughed and Clark pulled Lois into a hug, feeling so much better when she was in his arms. It was apparent that both Lois and Clark had a problem when it came to the other, but that was problem neither wanted to solve. After all, a little jealousy is good for a relationship; it shows how much one does actually care.

Looking down at Lois, Clark couldn't help but think how impossible it was to care anymore about the woman in his embrace and deep down, he knew she felt the same.

**Long and finished! Man, I'm zooming through these! Review, now.**


End file.
